Between
by Mikia
Summary: Tonks goes to Molly for advice dealing with a certain werewolf with a little sweetness at the end. This was written before HBP.


**_Between_**

Mikia

* * *

It was quiet without him. His laughter was echoed out of the house, his usual place at the kitchen table was unoccupied, and his trudging steps after an argument with Severus creaked out through the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The Order did its best to try and get over it fast so they could prepare for any attack from the Dark Lord, but emotions were not easily tampered with, and the feeling of what might happen to another one of them was getting heavier.

They all felt a growing eagerness to leave the House of Black after meetings and dinner. The knowledge of never seeing its owner again was enough to cause each person to leave the house in a silent state of depression. Kingsley was stating his silence during dinner each night, Mad-Eye seemed less cynical, and the usual warmth between Remus and Tonks was fading. The young were feeling the age of burden and the old waited until their turn would come to be proclaimed as heroes-_fallen_ heroes that is.

Yet, as she did through most of the week, Molly Weasley continued to due her duty to feeding the Order of the Phoenix. _They may be trying to save the world, but they can't do it on an empty stomach,_ was her philosophy as she stirred the pot every night and took out the dishes. It was one of these particular nights when the motherly comfort of Mrs. Weasley was needed to the youngest member of the Order, it was her comfort that might bring some good out of every situation….

Nymphadora Tonks entered the kitchen room her shoulders sagging from sleepless nights of worry. If Harry were to see her, he would wonder what happened to the cheerful person that he saw before leaving with the Dursleys. The toll of being in the House of Black seeped through her skin making only her perkiness apparent when she didn't have so much on her shoulders. There were other matters she didn't wish to discuss, but to Molly, there were things that weren't meant to be kept hidden. Even today, Tonks' usual violently vibrant pink hair didn't have the youth it once did, it was weighed by sadness.

Molly could only smile at the young woman as she sat down onto one of the chairs, her hand gently rubbing her forehead. To Molly's perspective, the girl was about to burst with so much stress, more than _usual._

"Tonks, you seem more quiet than usual. You didn't even trip over the rug when you came in here. Is there something bothering you-more than usual?" Molly asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

She heard Tonks release a sigh, the chair creaking as she bent over the table to rest her head in her hands.

"Molly, do you have some time? I need some advice," she muttered, her voice tight with worry.

Mrs. Weasley quickly gave her stirring spoon a charm to stir itself, wiped her hands on her apron, and quietly seated herself across the young woman who was obviously on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"What is it dear?"

Tonks gave another sigh looking up from her palms to gaze at Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know how to say this-"

"-try me."

"You'd think I was being stupid-"

"-you forget I gave birth to Fred and George Weasley."

"That it would be totally inappropriate at a time like this-"

"-six sons, one daughter, and a husband who loves Muggles is considered inappropriate."

"Yet I have to get this out-"

"-Please do so, maybe the others will follow your example."

Tonks released a good hearty laugh causing a grin to spread across Molly's face. For a split second, Molly thought she saw the youth come back to her young friend, but it disappeared when her laughter faded.

"So, what is it?" Molly repeated seeing Tonks go back to her stress state. The girl sucked in a breath before starting.

"What would you say if a person was considering falling in love with all this going on," she said quickly, pretty much as if the whole thing was egging her on for days. She watched the older woman's expression hoping her friend didn't want her to repeat it.

"Let's see, what would I say?" Molly repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"About _damn_ time!"

Tonks looked shocked.

"Pardon?"

"That's what I would say, about damn time!"

Tonks eyes widened even more at the aspect of hearing such a thing, especially from _Molly Weasley._ The darn woman looked like she was preparing her answer the whole time, yet it was so-_blunt._

"What do you mean? Wouldn't it be inappropriate?"

"Tonks, listen to me carefully. This world will be going through a phase where they think that falling in love would only mean putting those whom they adore on the edge of death. Yet, they forget that love can do the unthinkable," she said placing her hands in her lap. "Think about it; Arthur told me one night that when he was bitten by that snake, all he could think about was of me and the children. He told me the thought saved him from giving up. Then, if it wasn't for the love of Harry's mother, the boy wouldn't be alive. Do you understand? Love may seem like its not useful at times like these, but it really is. It really truly is."

She saw her words sink into the heart of her friend as her thumbs started to twiddle.

"-but what if loving a certain person was looked down upon and everyone would never have respect for you for loving this person and-"

"Dear, I told you. You forget that I'm married to the only wizard who loves Muggles in an 80 mile radius. That's looked down upon enough, isn't it?" Molly interjected her eyes not gleaming with amusement.

"Yes, but-"

"It's Remus isn't it," Molly hinted.

"What? No! Well…yes but how? How did you kn-?" Tonks stuttered her face going from shocked to pure embarrassment.

Molly chuckled. "Oh, so I'm right?"

"Molly!"

Molly laughed as her friend continued to look irritably flustered to the point her face matched her hair. Tonks of course had a scandalized look on her face as her middle-aged friend laughed at her embarrassment.

"Molly, honestly-"

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit, the look on your face is absolutely priceless," Molly sniggered from behind her hand.

"Molly-"

"Alright, alright," Molly surrendered crossing her legs, letting out a few chuckles to herself. "To me, seeing love behind all this evil is a blessing. There's not much innocence in this world anymore. Don't worry about what's going on, and who might talk-people talk anyways. Both of you are so young still, enjoy what youth you have."

"But, he's so upset about Sirius, even though he doesn't show it, I know it," she said quietly.

"Aren't we all doing that same thing? If he's still upset, then its comfort he needs-and who more appropriate than you to give him that comfort."

Tonks stared at Molly intently watching her expressions and feeling the weight of burden lift itself into the dismal air. Molly Weasley was no longer the older woman who scolded her for breaking and tripping over things, but a friend who _knew_ what it was like. She smiled at her new confidant and rose from her seat.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

Molly smiled and nodded gently her red curls flapping with her motions.

"Absolutely," she stated before setting her eyes on once was Sirius's old dinner seat. "If you don't, who knows when you'll get the chance…"

Molly reversed her glance back at her friend-or at least where her friend _was._ The kitchen door flapped silently as her glance caught notice of the brim of a black cloak. She smiled, sat up from her seat, and returned to the stove, relieving the spoon of its duty.

_ 'This is exactly what this place needs,'_ she thought and continued to cook.

Tonks felt her feet pound the creaky floorboards as she ran towards the living room where the Order usually sat after meetings. She had never felt more alive since the weeks took the toll on her, and her hair brought back its violent luster. She gasped for breath as she halted in front of the room, her comrades looking up at her, confused at her exuberant expression.

"Kingsley, where's Remus?" she huffed clutching the rim of the doorway.

"He just left-why? Tonks!" he yelled after her as she picked up her pace again and threw open the door.

She got ready to pounce down the concrete steps when her gaze fell on the person in front of her. It was Remus looking up more confused looking then the other members of the Order gave her.

"Tonks, is there something wrong? Did I forget something?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets to search. He shrugged as he realized he barely put anything in his pockets that was important and looked back up. She wasn't there, but suddenly his insides lifted as he felt a cold palm grasp his own, and a forehead pressing against the bone of his shoulder, the spiked hairs of their head tickling his neck. He didn't look down, he very knew whom it was, but he still didn't realize the why of it all.

"Tonks, what-"

"Please Remus, I need the comfort too."

Remus choked back the tightness in his throat as he finally looked down to see her looking up at him. He let out a breath and pressed his forehead against hers, even though she was much shorter than him. He brought her hands in between themselves, clasping each others hands as if both were holding on for dear life; as they both felt the silent comfort that came from the needing touch. Their eyes clasped, their breaths mingling, neither couldn't imagine a better way to express their emotions then the silence. It wasn't until he heard her whisper something that made him open his eyes again seeing that she was flushed at what she had just said but holding on to his hand nevertheless. He shut his eyes again and whispered the same words back to her before his lips felt something that could really change everything, that would give him the comfort, and what should make him feel alive.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix recoiled at the wrath of Molly Weasley's wooden cooking spoon as their sneaky eyes fell away from what was occurring outside.

"Honestly Molly! You didn't have to hit so _hard!_" Arthur cried rubbing his already balding head.

"You deserved it, and I'm extremely surprised with you! Kingsley Shacklebolt peeping on your fellow comrades! You leave those two alone you hear?" she scolded waving her spoon threateningly as each of her comrades filed out of the lounge and into the kitchen. Dedalus Diggle of course couldn't suppress a squeaky chuckle before avoiding Molly's foot and streaked off into the kitchen while the others gossiped in whispered voices, each having a smile on their faces, still rubbing the back of their heads and avoiding Molly's snake like glare as they retreated. She turned quickly grasping the curtain before taking a look herself.

She smiled at the remembrance of what Arthur and herself used to do at the early mornings when they were both in school, and closed the curtain quietly.

The comfort was settling in and all will be well.

* * *

A/N: This one was especially for my best friend Thalia Poet who has been there for me since the beginning of time ! I love you lots chickie and remember: What did Percy do in his room over the summer? 


End file.
